Second Chance
by GothicLolita009 aka Hayley M
Summary: FINISHED! Set after TF Armada. Involves Starscream, a girl named Lorelei, and a wish that could change the lives of two 'bots forever.
1. The Wish and the Visit

Just a quick note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except MAYBE Lorelei and Firestorm. Thanks! Please read/review. This is my first attempt at a fanfic here, so be gentle, okay.  
  
Floating.  
  
  
  
That was all Starscream remembered as he slowly came back to consciousness. A void of inky blackness not even dotted with stars was all around him. It was odd and made him feel strange to say the least...floating like that. It was quite disorienting.  
  
Memories came drifting back.  
  
The time he had spent on Earth. The unexpected party the Autobot kids had thrown for him. Betraying them later. His time on that weird planet. But most of the memories were of Firestorm. The feel of her lips, her ivory hair, and that one night they had together.  
  
  
  
Was he a fool to leave her like that?  
  
'Starscream,' a voice called out.  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
Before his eyes a young woman garbed in a deep blue with wings of white appeared. Her hair was long and pale like Firestorm's, and she had a kind face that brought back vivid memories of his lover.  
  
'I am called Lorelei, Starscream. I am the one who brought you here," she said kindly, smiling gently.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Why, nothing evil. I want you to come with me and see some things."  
  
With a wave of her pale hand, Lorelei and Starscream were hovering above the planet Cybertron once more.   
  
"How did you do that?!" exclaimed Starscream, glaring at her with almost annoyance.  
  
"I have certain powers you don't know about. But suffice it to say that I am Firestorm's creator, and I want her to be happy," replied Lorelei patiently. There was a quiet moment while Starscream absorbed this.  
  
"The ones below cannot see or hear us, so please don't bother trying to speak with them," said Lorelei and they drifted down closer. Before them appeared a group of Transformers talking together.  
  
"I don't believe it! It's Galvatron and Optimus Prime!"  
  
Lorelei smiled. Sure enough, the two rivals were sitting and talking strategy together. Nearby waited Hotshot, Jetfire, Blur, Cyclonus, Demolisher and Tidalwave.  
  
"You see, Starscream, your sacrifice brought the once warring sides together to battle Unicron. In your last moments, you did something worth remembering," Lorelei said, allowing him to watch another moment before levitating them upward once again.  
  
"However, there are two among them who are saddened by your loss," explained Lorelei, and brought them to rest inside the Autobot ship. Sitting on a bed was a young girl with brown hair. She looked like she had been crying.   
  
"Alexis..."  
  
"Yes. She misses you a great deal. She was one of the only ones who cared for you so deeply. And there is one other..."  
  
The scene shifted once more to a young Autobot, sitting by herself on a rock. She looked just as sad...just as lost and alone.  
  
"Firestorm."  
  
Even the hardened Decepticon had to take a moment to compose himself before looking at her once again. The sight of her in pain, alone, was enough to make Starscream's heart crack.   
  
"Oh, my dear Firestorm. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. You deserve someone better than I am. Someone who wouldn't leave you like I did," he said bitterly.  
  
"No, Starscream. She wasn't wrong in her choice. Deep in her heart, Firestorm knows why you did what you did. But it doesn't make it any easier for her to accept."  
  
There was a moment while he absorbed this.  
  
"I've come to grant you a wish, Starscream. All you have to do is tell me what you want it to be, and I shall grant it to you."  
  
A cliffhanger ending! Where do you want it to go? Lemme know! 


	2. The Meeting

Second Chance--Chapter 2  
  
~Please refer to Disclaimer in Chap. 1  
  
"...just tell me what you want, and I will grant it."  
  
Starscream watched Firestorm suffer quietly for a very long time. The fact of the matter was that he was suffering as much as she was. The fact that he had hurt her so terribly was ripping him apart. Hardened warrior of the Decepticons or no, it hurt to see her like this.   
  
"All right then, Lorelei. If you can do this, help me to be with her again."  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Yes. I love Firestorm more than anything. I want nothing for her but happiness. If you can make it so, then let me be with her again. Let me do things right this time."  
  
"Unfortuantly, Starscream, that's not something I can do. If you still had your body, I could easily restore you. However, your body was destroyed in the blast by Unicron. I wish I could help you, really I do, but it's just...not...possible," replied Lorelei sadly.  
  
Starscream cursed under his breath.   
  
"However..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There might be a way to restore your body. If we can get her to. It's a long shot, but it could work. In any event, it's the only way."  
  
"What?! What do I have to do!?"  
  
"Andromeda."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Andromeda. She is like myself. She is Mistress of the Moon, and perhaps combining our powers we could restore you. But like I said, it is a long shot."  
  
"I don't care. I would face anything, anything at all to get back to Firestorm!"  
  
"Would you now, dear dear Starscream," came a smooth, almost sinister voice from behind him.  
  
"Andromeda."  
  
*Hmmm...this is interesting. Like where it's going? Wanna give me some help? Send a REVIEW! 


	3. The Test

Chapter 3  
  
~PLEASE make sure you read the Disclaimer! If you don't worry about such things, then read on!  
  
Before the pair stood another winged female. Her hair was the color of gold, and her trappings were of ebony draped in moonbeams. Her wings were dark and would have been invisible, had the moonlight not followed her.  
  
"Andromeda. What is it that you want?" inquired Lorelei, casting a glance at her sister fye.  
  
"I am the Lady Inle to you now, Lorelei my dear. I couldn't help but overhear your little dilemma, Starscream. Is it true that you would do anything to be with your lover again?"  
  
"Yes." There was no hesitation in Starscream's voice as he faced Andromeda.  
  
Andromeda chuckled slightly.   
  
"Very well then. I shall give you a test. If you pass it, then your wish will be granted. If not, you will be forced to live in the test forever. Do you understand?"  
  
Starscream nodded grimly.  
  
"And are you certain you want to try?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, then. Prepare yourself, Starscream, for I will do my worst," said Andromeda with a chuckle, and lifted her hands skyward.  
  
Before he knew what was what, Starscream found himself back on Earth once more. He was lounging on a green hill. When he sat up, nothing but high, rolling hills surrounded him. It was a lovely site to behold.   
  
'If this is as bad as Andromeda can do, this is going to be a peace of cake,' thought the Decepticon with a smirk. Before much longer, the sun set, and Starscream instantly found himself transported into a realm of darkness. It was only a moment before he recognized the place.  
  
It was the Decepticon's Lunar Base!  
  
As usual, Megatron was perched on his throne, but looking too pleased with himself for Starscream's comfort.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Starscream. I believe I have a little...present for you," said Megatron in that sinister voice, and waved a hand. Out from the shadows stepped Cyclonus and Thrust, bearing the limp form of an Autobot femme between them.  
  
"Firestorm!"  
  
Megatron chuckled in that oh-so-evil way he seemed to always have.  
  
"Yes, my dear Starscream. I decided I would give you a special treat. You have the pleasure of getting rid of her with the Requiem Blaster."  
  
Starscream clenched his hands into fists. Destroy Firestorm?! There was no way he could do that! But then again...Megatron had ordered it.  
  
Andromeda chuckled, watching the Decepticon struggle within himself.  
  
"Choose, Starscream...your loyalty, or your lover. Make the wrong choice, and you'll never see her again. You'll be forced to watch her die one horrid death after another."  
  
Megatron tossed Starscream the Blaster, and the other barely managed to catch it.  
  
"Go on now, Starscream. Put the rotten little Autobot twit out of her misery."  
  
Closing his eyes a moment, the Decepticon warrior aimed the Blaster at Firestorm's limp form. If he did this, there would be no forgiveness--no way to go back. He would never forgive himself for killing her.  
  
"What's wrong, Starscream? Are you too weak to cut her out of your heart the same way you cut her out of your life?! Be a Decepticon, you simpleton! Destroy that girl, now! She has no one left, anyway! See for yourself!" cried Megatron.  
  
Sure enough, behind the throne, Megatron had displayed the heads of Optimus Prime, Jetfire, and Hotshot on tall poles.  
  
"You killed all of these, but you can't get rid of this little Autobot twit! You are a fool, Starscream! You got rid of the rest, now finish the job!"  
  
Starscream placed his finger on the trigger, holding the Requiem Blaster with trembling hands. This was Andromeda's nightmare for him. He knew it wasn't real, but he felt as if it was. The blaster was still pointed at Firestorm.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?! Get rid of her now!"  
  
~CLIFFIE! Will Starscream do it? Find out next chapter! 


	4. The Choice

Chapter 4  
  
~Just to re-cap, The Lady Inle, also called Andromeda, has given Starscream a test. If he can pass it, then she will restore his body and he can be with Firestorm once more. If he fails, he will have to watch her suffer forever in this nightmare.  
  
"No, Megatron!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I am not going to kill her! I could no more do that than cut out my own heart! Firestorm is dearer to me than anything in this world, even my Decepticon oath. No matter what I said, I will NEVER harm her! I would rather die mySELF!"  
  
And with that, he aimed the Requiem Blaster at himself, and pulled the trigger.   
  
When Starscream came back to consciousness, Andromeda and Lorelei were waiting for him.  
  
"I didn't expect something so rash from you, Starscream. I can see that you really do love Firestorm with all your being. That was your test. You left her once before for Megatron, and I wanted to see if you would do his bidding when she was involved. But now I know--Firestorm is the most important thing in this world to you--now. I will restore your body, and the two of you will be happy for the rest of your days." Andromeda's tone was soft and gentle, different in every way from before. A flash of light, and then nothing.  
  
"Starscream?"  
  
The sound of a familiar voice brought the Decepticon back from unconsciousness. A pair of blue eyes stared at him, love and concern making them shimmer.   
  
"Firestorm."  
  
She ran gentle fingers down his face, as if assuring herself that this was reality. It was. She smiled.  
  
"You came back to me. Somehow, I always knew you would."  
  
The ache to feel each other close was too much, and the lovers embraced tightly, as the full moon gave its light.   
  
Let's just say there's rice throwing and white lace in their future.  
  
The End  
  
~Thanks a lot for reading my first story. Please feel free to leave reviews. The little button is in the bottom left corner. Now go read, 'Return to Cybertron' okay. Thanks again! 


End file.
